Blast From The Past
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: Bender gets into an accident and goes into a coma. Somehow, he goes to the future. But what he finds there will change him forever. Story is better than summary. Please R&R! BenderxClaire!
1. Prologue

**Blast From The Past**

**Author's Note:** Bad title, I know, but it's all that I could think of, especially since I wrote this literally right after I was done with my Spanish final, which I got an F on. Anyway, this is my second Breakfast Club story, and it's Bender/Claire (of course!) Sorry if Bender seems a little OOC! I hope that you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Prologue**

John Bender was driving his dad's station wagon over to Claire's, to see what she had called him about. Sure, his dad would be pissed that he was driving it, but he was so drunk that he didn't care. He was driving through a green light when suddenly a car came out of nowhere barreling towards him. _What the fuck?_ He thought. He tried to drive out of the way, but it was too late. The car hit John's side of the car, and the last thing he said before he blacked out was, "Shit!"

**Meanwhile…**

Brian was watching the news, bored, when there was a report about an accident. He listened intently as the reporter started to talk about it.

"The driver of the car that was hit, John Bender, Jr., was severely injured. He was taken to Shermer Hospital, where doctors say he is currently still out of it. And now for the sports…"

Brian ran to the phone. The first person he called was Claire. He waited, rather impatiently, for her to pick up.

"Hello?" came a voice from the other end.

"Claire?" he asked quickly, sighing with relief.

"Yes, this is she…" he heard her say, and he could tell that she was frowning slightly.

"It's Brian. Listen, have you heard from John at all today?" he asked, getting right to the point.

"Oh, hey, Brian. I talked to him this morning. He was supposed to be here half an hour ago. I don't know what's taking him so long, though…" she trailed off. "Why?"

"Well, he's at the hospital. He got in an accident, must've been on the way there. It was just on the news." Brian said, upset.

"Oh, God! What are we going to do?" she asked, panicking.

"I'll meet you at the hospital in 10 minutes. I'm going to call the others and tell them to meet us there. I'll see you in a few." He said, hanging up. He sighed, and then called Andy and Allison.

**10 minutes later…**

They all walked up to the receptionist, and Andy said, "We're here to see John Bender. Could you please tell us which room he's in?"

The receptionist scanned the list of patients and their rooms. She said, "He's in room 208…in the ICU."

Claire ran to his room and gasped. He was covered in cuts and bruises, and his left arm was in a cast. He had a big gash across his shoulder, which must've been from the seatbelt. She walked over to him and said, "John, can you hear me? It's me, Claire. Brian, Allison, and Andy are all here, too. John? John?"

The doctor walked in and said, "I don't think that you're going to have any luck with that."

Brian looked up at him and said, "Why is that, doctor?"

"Because," he began, "he's in a coma."

"WHAT!" Allison said, shocked.

"You could try coming back tomorrow. We've been trying to get him out of it since he got here." The doctor said, apologetically. "I'm sorry to rush you out of here like this, but we need to do a quick check-up on him, and we can't have any visitors in here."

Claire nodded, as if to say, "I understand." She kissed John on the cheek and whispered, "I love you, John." Then, they all walked out, hoping that he would be out of it tomorrow.

**TBC…**

Haha! I love leaving cliffies! All right, maybe that _wasn't _that big of a cliffhanger, but it was supposed to be a teaser of sorts. Also, before you mention it in your reviews, I _am_ aware that there is another story like this, but I read that before I wrote this, so that I wouldn't be copying anyone's ideas. Please R&R! Flames are accepted, but please try to not be _too_ harsh in them. As always, constructive criticism is always welcome. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Thanks!

Tomriddlesgurl


	2. Where Am I?

**Blast From The Past**

**Author's Note: ** Thanks to all my great reviewers:

**Bull Shark:** Thanks! I accidentally threw away all of my notebooks when I was cleaning out my locker today, so I had to write this and the next couple of chapters on my calculator, and then I turned it off so I could get to my next class, and when I turned it back on, the calculator deleted the whole thing, just so it could tell me that the batteries were low! Argh! So, it's not as good as the original was going to be.

**JBFan:** I know! I realized that right after I posted it! I tried to be a little better in this chapter, so I hope that you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 1: Where Am I?**

John woke up to see the hospital in front of him. The first thing he thought was, _I was just in there a minute ago, so how the hell did I get out here?_ Then he took a closer look. The hospital in front of him was still Shermer Hospital, but it was…different somehow. He shrugged and started walking around.

As he walked around, he saw that most of the buildings that had been there when he had gone into the hospital were gone. _Man, where the hell _am_ I?_ He thought that he would just have to walk around until he found a place that he recognized. He walked by the high school, or at least, where the high school _should_ be, but it wasn't there. He frowned slightly. What the hell was "East Shermer High School"? He kept walking, until he turned a corner and saw a familiar sight.

He ran to the house, breathing a sigh of relief. At last, _something_ he knew! He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. He waited for the door to open. When it did open, he was surprised to see a thirty looking woman open the door.

"Can I help you? Are you here to see John? Because he's not here right now…" She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Um…" John said, looking at the woman. She had red hair, green eyes, and pale skin. "Cherry?" he asked, slowly.

"That was John's nickname for me in high school. Who _are _you?" she asked him suspiciously.

"John Bender. Who's this 'John' that you're talking about?" he asked, surprised.

"John Bender. But you can't be him. John's 30, and my husband. But, life isn't that good…" she trailed off. "If you're really John, then tell me something that only John would know."

"Um…let me think." John said, scouring his brain. "You can do that weird trick with your lipstick, and you kissed me on the neck in the closet in detention. Oh, and also, I still have your earring." He showed her the earring in his ear.

"OK, I believe you, because I never told anyone about that. Um…would you like to come in?" she asked, opening the door wider.

"Sure, why not?" he said, shrugging and walking in. "By the way, what year is it?"

"Um…it's 1998. Why?" she said, confused.

"Then something really weird is going on. I was just in the year 1984. Why am I here? Is there something I'm supposed to do?" he said, pacing.

"Um…maybe I can help. What's the last thing you remember?" Claire asked, standing up to get him to stop pacing.

"Well, I was driving to your house in our junior year, and then I was in an accident, and then I just appeared here." John said, now _really_ confused.

He looked at her as she brushed her hair away from her face. He frowned.

Noticing this, she said, "What? What is it? What's wrong?"

He walked over to her and grabbed her arm. There were bruises, cuts, red marks, all over her arm. He looked at her other arm. Same thing. "How did this happen to you, Claire? Is the rest of your body like this?"

"Oh, damn. I didn't want you to know about that. Listen, I have to tell you something about you…now, I mean. You're cheating on me, and also…" suddenly she stopped. The front door slammed shut. "Shit!" she whispered.

She led him to a closet and said, "Here. Get in here…quick! Now!" he did what he was told and watched through a crack in the door at what unfolded.

**TBC…**

The next chapter will be up very soon. In the meantime, please keep reviewing! Thanks!

Tomriddlesgurl


	3. My Future Self

**Blast From The Past**

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter, just for you guys!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 2: My Future Self**

He heard an angry voice say, "BITCH! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Claire ran up to him. "I'm right here, John. What is it?"

"SHUT UP! JUST GO GET ME SOME FUCKING FOOD!" he shouted as he punched her and threw her across the room. Suddenly, he looked down and saw an extra pair of shoes.

"BITCH! WHY IS THERE AN EXTRA PAIR OF SHOES HERE? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME? GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" he yelled, as he punched her over and over and smacked her in the face.

John knew that he wouldn't be able to stay calm for long, and luckily, his future self said, "YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU! I WANT A DIVORCE! THAT OTHER CHICK'S A BETTER FUCK, ANYWAY! I HATE YOU!" and stormed out.

"Fuck you, too." Claire said, as she pulled herself up. John ran over to her.

"Shit, Claire. Are you alright?" he asked, helping her.

"Yea, yea, I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Was that me?" he asked her, worried.

"Yes, it was." Claire said, seeming like she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

But John wasn't done. "And this is a_ daily_ occurrence?" he asked, shocked.

"Like I said, yes. I think Allison was right. We're going to end up like our parents. It's unavoidable."

"Shit. I never wanted life to be like this. I never did! I can't believe that I would actually _do_ that to you! I…I fucking love you, Claire! And the fact that I actually _do_ do that to you makes it even worse! I swear to you, if I ever get back to my time, I will _never_ do that to you. We'll live happily ever after! Well, maybe not that, but it would sure shock the hell out of ol' Vernon, huh?" he said, taking a breath and then smiling.

Claire couldn't help but laugh. "Yea, I remember how shocked he was when he heard the rumors that we were going out!" she sighed. "Life was good then. Now, life is…shit."

He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, do you still keep in contact with the others?"

"Yeah…Why?" she asked him, sad.

"Because I wanna go see 'em. I actually want to see what they're like now. Do you mind?" he asked her.

"No, not at all. I haven't seen them in a while, either. Let's go." She said, grabbing her cars keys.

"Are you sure?" John asked her.

"Anything to get away from here, even if it's just for a little while." She said, sighing. "C'mon! Let's go visit Andy and Allison!"

John just laughed and followed her out.

**TBC…**

Sorry for the short chapter, but if I had it any longer, then this would only be a four or five chapter story. And there _will_ be a sequel to this. I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow, since school's _finally_ out for the summer! Anyway, please keep reviewing! Thanks!

Tomriddlesgurl


	4. Meeting Andy and Allison

**Blast From The Past**

**Author's Note:** Next chapter's up! Yay! I have more time to write now that school's out. Sorry it took a couple of days for this to show up. I tried uploading it at least 100 times yesterday, and it refused to let me upload it! Also, one thing I noticed while I was waiting for it to accept this chapter was that I've gotten a lot of hits and views for this story, but no one reviews! If you read my story, please take the time to review it! Thanks! Anyway, thanks for the reviews:

**Bull Shark:** I know, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else that would convince her that he was John. Remember, I lost the first copy of that chapter, which had a lost more questioning and was a lot longer. I tried to remember everything in it, but my memory's just not that good. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter!

**Corky:** H

E

R

E

Y

O

U

G

O

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care don't sue.

**Chapter 3: Meeting Andy and Allison**

As they pulled up to an apartment complex, Claire turned to him and said, "Are you ready?"

John shrugged. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

When he got out of the car, John asked, "Where are we?"

"Oh! Um…Andrew and Allison live here." Claire said, surprised that he didn't know. Then she remembered that he wasn't from this time.

"You're fucking kidding me! Sporto and the Basket case live _here?_ How did they wind up here? I mean, I would have thought that they would have a fucking fancy schmancy house like yours…I mean, ours…I mean…hell, I don't know what I mean! I'm confused!" John said, frustrated.

"Look, do you wanna go see them or not?" Claire said, sounding a little exasperated.

"Fine, fine. Let's go. I wanna see what their life is like." John said, walking towards the building.

Claire laughed. "Do you even know which one is theirs?"

John stopped. "Good point."

"You might need some help finding it, then." Claire said, laughing. She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her. "C'mon!"

He yanked his hand away. "Hey, I can fucking walk by myself!" he said, walking next to her.

She just looked at him and led the way.

**5 minutes later…**

They stopped at the door to apartment number 929. Claire knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it.

They heard a voice from inside call, "Coming!"

The door opened up and John was shocked to see a beautiful brunette with long brown hair open the door. She was wearing a red dress, with matching sandals.

"Can I help you?" the woman said, looking at both of them.

"Oh my God! Allison, is that you?" Claire said, shocked.

"Claire?" Allison said, shocked, and then smiling.

Claire hugged her and said, "I haven't seen you in so long! Can I come in? You know, catch up on our lives?"

Allison said, "Sure." Looking behind Claire, she said, "And who is this?"

"Oh! This is John Bender. From high school." Claire said, feeling weird introducing them.

"Come on in." Allison said, opening the door even more.

As he walked in, John took in the surroundings. There were paintings, both black and white and colored, and there was a colorful rug on the floor. There was a wide screen TV in one corner, and a computer in another. A little girl ran out of one of the rooms and said, "Mommy! Mommy! Who's this?"

"Oh, Lisa, honey, this is Claire, and John. They're friends of mine. Why don't you go play in your room right now?" Allison said, smiling.

Before she ran to her room, John got a good look at her. She had dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes. She looked to be about 5 years old.

Just then, Andrew walked in. "Hey, Allison. Who's this?" he asked, smiled.

Allison said, "Andrew, you remember John and Claire."

"Hey, Sporto! How're you doing?" John said, standing up and doing that weird clap hug thing that guys always do.

"Good to see you, man. Good to see you." Andrew said, sitting down. Then he got a good look at John.

"Hey, man, why do you look like you did in high school?" he asked, smiling.

"You know, I was just wondering that myself." Allison said, looking at him.

"Well, you know, it's a long story…" John said, sighing.

"Hey, we've got time, John." Allison said, smiling at him.

"Well, here's the scoop. I was driving to Claire's house in 1985, and I got into a car accident. I was in a coma, and the next thing you know, I'm here in 1998. I honestly have no fucking idea how I got here. For all I know, I could still be in a coma and this is just a dream!" John said, sighing again.

"Hey, watch the language! We've got a 5-year-old here! I really don't want her to be saying those words until she's a _lot_ older. Like, maybe in high school." Andy said, slightly unnerved.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll try to refrain from swearing around you guys. But, while I was here, I figured that I'd come see you guys and see what life is like now. Life is pretty good for you guys now, huh?" John said, almost all in one breath.

"Yeah. I work at home, and Andy here coaches wrestling over at the high school." Allison said, smiling.

"Oh, are those your paintings on the wall, Allison?" Claire asked, smiling happily. She was surprised. She hadn't been this happy for at least 10 years.

"Yep. Every one of them." Allison said, beaming with pride.

"They're really nice, Allison." John said, honestly.

"Thanks. How's life for you guys?" she asked.

"Well, John's is really short tempered. And…he's been cheating on me. But, on the plus side, we're getting a divorce. So, that's good." Claire said.

Then she noticed the look on John's face. "John, promise me that if and when you ever get back to 1985, you won't turn out like you are now."

"Claire, I promise you. I won't let that happen. I don't know what made me turn out the way I did, but it won't happen." He said, seriously. Then he smiled. "Hey, I wanna see what Big Bri's up to now. Do you mind if we go visit him?" he asked.

"Um, sure. Hey, do you guys want to go with us?" Claire asked.

"Sure. Do you guys mind if we bring Lisa with us? We kind of can't get a baby-sitter since this is such short notice." Andy said, looking at Claire.

"Well, I certainly don't mind. C'mon, let's go!" She said, standing up.

"Hey, have you guys talked to Big Bri lately?" John asked.

"Yeah, just last week. He sounded kind of depressed." Allison said.

John stopped walking. "Depressed? Big Bri? I thought he'd be over that now. What's he got to be depressed about now?"

"Well, his girlfriend of two years just broke up with him. I don't know the whole story. You'd have to ask him about it." Andy said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Claire said, leading them out to the car.

**TBC…**

Well? Good? Bad? Let me know! Next chapter will be up soon! Until then, keep reviewing! There's going to be a couple more chapters left of the story. Then, I'll post the sequel. See you then!

Tomriddlesgurl


	5. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**Blast From The Past**

**Author's Note:** Guys, it looks like the next chapter won't be up for a while. I had the whole thing typed up, when Microsoft Word decided to stop working. I had saved it, but when I went to open the document, it had been deleted! And now I can't even type anything on Word because somehow it got locked, and i can't figure out how to unlock it. If you have any idea how i can, please let me know so that i can type up the chapter, albeit a much worse version of the chapter. AutoRecovery had it saved, but when i went to it, i couldn't do anything to it! ARGH! Now, I officially HATE computers! Please help me! Thanks!

tomriddlesgurl


End file.
